Source:NetHack 3.0.0/decl.h
Below is the full text to decl.h from the source code of NetHack 3.0.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.0.0/decl.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)decl.h 3.0 88/10/24 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef DECL_H 6. #define DECL_H 7. 8. #define E extern 9. 10. E int bases[]; 11. E int warnlevel; /* defined in mon.c */ 12. E int occtime; 13. E int nroom; 14. E int multi; 15. E int hackpid; 16. #ifdef UNIX 17. E int locknum; 18. #ifdef DEF_PAGER 19. E char *catmore; 20. #endif /* DEF_PAGER */ 21. #endif /* UNIX */ 22. E char SAVEF[]; 23. E char *hname; 24. E const char *hu_stat[]; /* defined in eat.c */ 25. E int medusa_level; 26. E int bigroom_level; 27. #ifdef REINCARNATION 28. E int rogue_level; 29. #endif 30. #ifdef ORACLE 31. E int oracle_level; 32. #endif 33. #ifdef STRONGHOLD 34. E int stronghold_level, tower_level; 35. #endif 36. E int wiz_level; 37. E boolean is_maze_lev; 38. 39. E xchar xdnstair, ydnstair, xupstair, yupstair; /* stairs up and down. */ 40. #ifdef STRONGHOLD 41. E xchar xdnladder, ydnladder, xupladder, yupladder; /* ladders up and down. */ 42. #endif 43. E xchar scrlx, scrhx, scrly, scrhy; /* corners of new area on screen. pri.c */ 44. E xchar dlevel; 45. E xchar maxdlevel; /* dungeon level */ 46. E int done_stopprint; 47. E int done_hup; 48. E xchar curx,cury; /* cursor location on screen */ 49. E xchar seehx, seelx, seehy, seely; /* where to see */ 50. E xchar seehx2, seelx2, seehy2, seely2; /* where to see */ 51. E xchar fountsound, sinksound; /* numbers of noisy things */ 52. 53. E char pl_characterPL_CSIZ; 54. E char pl_fruitPL_FSIZ; 55. E int current_fruit; 56. E struct fruit *ffruit; 57. #ifdef STRONGHOLD 58. E char tune6; 59. # ifdef MUSIC 60. E schar music_heard; 61. # endif 62. #endif 63. 64. E const char quitchars[]; 65. E const char vowels[]; 66. E const char ynchars[]; 67. E const char ynqchars[]; 68. E const char ynaqchars[]; 69. E const char nyaqchars[]; 70. E int smeq[]; 71. E int doorindex; 72. E char *save_cm; 73. E char *killer; 74. E char inv_order[]; 75. E char plnamePL_NSIZ; 76. E char dogname[]; 77. E char catname[]; 78. E const char sdir[], ndir[]; /* defined in hack.c */ 79. E char *occtxt; /* defined when occupation != NULL */ 80. E char *nomovemsg; 81. E const char nul[]; 82. E char *HI, *HE, *AS, *AE; /* set up in termcap.c */ 83. E char *CD; /* set up in termcap.c */ 84. E int CO, LI; /* set up in termcap.c: COLNO and ROWNO+3 */ 85. E char *traps[]; 86. #ifndef MAKEDEFS_C /* avoid conflict with lock() */ 87. E char lock[]; 88. #endif 89. E char morc; 90. 91. E const schar xdir[], ydir[]; /* idem */ 92. E schar tbx, tby; /* set in mthrowu.c */ 93. E int dig_effort; /* apply.c, hack.c */ 94. E uchar dig_level; 95. E coord dig_pos; 96. E boolean dig_down; 97. 98. E long moves; 99. E long wailmsg; 100. 101. E boolean unweapon; 102. E boolean stoned; 103. E boolean in_mklev; 104. #ifdef KOPS 105. E boolean allow_kops; 106. #endif 107. 108. #ifdef SPELLS 109. #ifndef SPELLS_H 110. #include "spell.h" 111. #endif 112. E struct spell spl_book[]; /* sized in decl.c */ 113. #endif 114. 115. #ifdef REDO 116. E int in_doagain; 117. #endif 118. 119. #ifdef MSDOSCOLOR 120. E char *HI_RED, *HI_YELLOW, *HI_GREEN, *HI_BLUE, *HI_WHITE; /* termcap.c */ 121. #endif 122. 123. #ifndef OBJ_H 124. #include "obj.h" 125. #endif 126. 127. E struct obj *invent, *uarm, *uarmc, *uarmh, *uarms, *uarmg, *uarmf, 128. #ifdef SHIRT 129. *uarmu, /* under-wear, so to speak */ 130. #endif 131. #ifdef POLYSELF 132. *uskin, 133. #endif 134. *uamul, *uleft, *uright, *ublindf, *fcobj, *uwep; 135. 136. E struct obj *uchain; /* defined iff PUNISHED */ 137. E struct obj *uball; /* defined if PUNISHED */ 138. 139. #ifndef YOU_H 140. #include "you.h" 141. #endif 142. 143. E struct you u; 144. 145. #ifndef MAKEDEFS_C 146. #ifndef ONAMES_H 147. #include "onames.h" 148. #endif 149. #ifndef PM_H 150. #include "pm.h" 151. #endif 152. #endif /* MAKEDEFS_C */ 153. 154. E struct permonst playermon, *uasmon; /* also decl'd extern in permonst.h */ 155. /* init'd in monst.c */ 156. E struct obj zeroobj; /* init'd and defined in decl.c */ 157. 158. E struct monst youmonst; /* init'd and defined in decl.c */ 159. 160. E const char obj_symbols[]; /* init'd in objects.h */ 161. 162. E struct obj *billobjs; 163. 164. E const char black[]; 165. E const char amber[]; 166. #ifdef THEOLOGY 167. E const char golden[]; 168. #endif 169. E const char light_blue[]; 170. E const char red[]; 171. E const char green[]; 172. E const char silver[]; 173. E const char blue[]; 174. E const char purple[]; 175. E const char white[]; 176. 177. E const char nothing_happens[]; 178. E const char thats_enough_tries[]; 179. 180. #undef E 181. 182. #endif /* DECL_H /**/ decl.h